Letter
is the sixth chapter in the Gakkou Gurashi! manga. Summary Megumi and Yuki were discussing about themselves. Yuki began to believe that the others, including Megu-nee, are better off without her. However, Megumi tells Yuki that she also have some good points. That being the smile she wears. Yuki argues that this doesn't make her feel helpful at all. Megumi explains that someone has to smile otherwise everyone would be wearing a frown and that wouldn't make any sense at all. This brings Yuki's sprites up and the two continue discussing. Yuki woke up. It being nothing more than a dream, Kurumi and Rii-san were surprised, yet relieved that she was okay. Yuki then asks where Megumi was. Before Rii-san was able to tell her the truth, Yuki spots Megu-nee and says "good morning" to her. Kurumi and Rii-san look at each other, concerned. Yuki said she was hungry and the three began eating breakfast. Yuki finished eating and wanted seconds; Kurumi told her to take it easy because she just woke up. Unluckily, Rii-san told them that they don't have anymore anyways. Kurumi wondered if they could go salvage some more things at the school store by going on another test of courage. Unfortunately, Rii-san had said that the school store has ran out of food and they now have to go outside for more supplies. Yuki, bright as ever, told them that they have to ask Megu-nee first. Rii-san agreed and Yuki left to ask her. Kurumi and Rii-san began to talk about going outside. Suddenly Yuki returns, telling them that they need to submit a request on paper. Kurumi, however, told Yuki that Megu-nee has a staff meeting. Yuki, a little disappointed, asked what they then should do. Thinking a bit, Rii-san told them that they should write some letter... since that's what you do at school. Kurumi, excited, tells them that, "When it comes to letters, it has to be carrier pigeons."page 12 Yuki tells her that they didn't have any to begin with. However, Kurumi tells her that they can catch some. Yuki took out balloons from her bag, the ones from the test of courage. While chatting, Rii-san and Yuki write letters. On Rii-san's letter, she wrote their school's address, in hopes to get someone to arrive to rescue them. A while later, Kurumi returns with bird feed, a bird cage, and tanks of helium. Yuki and Rii-san fills their balloons with the helium and attached the letters. Meanwhile, on the roof, Kurumi began to to catch a bird with her trap and Kurumi so does. Later, the group was ready to fly their letter. Before they do, Yuki told the bird, whom she calls "Hatoko-chan", to do her best. Suddenly, Kurumi argues that she wanted to then call him "Arnault". Luckily, Rii-san decided to compromise the name and go with "Arnault Hatonishiki". They then pray for Arnault's flight and released their letters on a count of three. Yuki and Rii-san had their letter tied to the balloons, while Kurumi had tied her letter at Arnault's leg. After they released everything, Yuki wondered if anyone will write back. Rii-san tells her that they will... Kurumi interrupts saying that if they don't, we can just send more. Yuki, happily looking at Kurumi, says that she is very smart. Looking at the sky, Rii-san says that they sure will come , while looking at Yuki's letter, where she has drawn her's, Kurumi and Rii-san happily holding hands and wrote that they are doing fine. The chapter ends with an unnamed girl waking up in a bathroom somewhere else. Looking tired and surprised, she spotted Arnault Hatonishiki. Character Appearances The following characters appeared in this chapter (in order of appearance): * Yuki Takeya * Megumi Sakura * Yuuri Wakasa * Kurumi Ebisuzawa * Arnault Hatonishiki * Miki Naoki Navigation References Category:Chapter